Paige Newton
Paige Newton is a new student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She's super friendly, sporty, and a good singer. She wants to join the Dixie Singers. Paige Newton is portrayed by Ariana Grande. History Paige Newton is originally from California. She is the niece of the famous singer Jackie Piper, and her aunt gave her private vocal lessons from the time Paige was about five. Paige is an only child, and she was ready to branch out and explore her options, thus her transfer to C.C. Calhoun Academy for her freshman year. Season One Pilot Paige is first seen auditioning for the Dixie Singers. She sings "Drops of Jupiter" acapella and impresses the glee club, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel. The next day, Paige is present when Ms. Handel puts up the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers list. Paige is visibly excited. She performs "The Climb" with the glee club. British Invasion Paige is at glee club when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the week's theme and perform a song for the Dixie Singers. She suggests that the girls sing "Rumour Has It." Paige is present when Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh. During the girls' meeting, she comes up with the solution for dividing their song into solos. She's later seen singing by herself in a classroom; Ellie jealously watches her for awhile. Paige appears at glee club when Ian sings, and she offers to help Ellie and Danielle choose costumes for their performance. At the end of the episode, she sings "Rumour Has It" with Ellie, Danielle, Gabrielle, Trista, and Jessica. Stronger Paige is present at the first glee club meeting of the week. After Danielle's solo, Paige votes for Ellie in the sing-off. Later on, Paige talks to Ellie, who snaps at the younger girl. Paige is comforted by Trista Morgan. She closes the episode with "Hero." All That Jazz Paige's role is very minor in this episode. She is seen at all glee club meetings. When Gideon and Ellie are talking on the way to class, Ellie's outburst from the previous episode, along with Paige, is mentioned. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Paige is first seen whispering with Trista about the fire. She is present throughout the episode, and she is the one who wonders if a Dixie Singer set the fire. She is mentioned as a motive for Ellie to be the culprit, as Ellie would want to ruin Paige's performance. Paige also tells everyone it might not be Danielle. She sings "All By Myself" at the showcase, and her final note is cut off by the fire alarm. Bad to the Bone At the first glee club meeting of the week, it is announced that Paige and Trista will sing a duet at Sectionals. Later on, Paige sings "She's So Gone" with the other Dixie Singer girls. More Than a Glee Club Paige is present at both glee club meetings. Outside Lee Hall, she runs into Ellie, who asks to meet Paige in the Half Moon on Thursday. Paige later worries about Ellie's intentions, but Trista reassures her. In the Half Moon, Ellie and Paige sing "There's a Place for Us." Ellie apologizes; Paige forgives her. She is later named in the head count. Magical Sectionals Paige arrives at the hotel in Lexington with the Dixie Singers. At Sectionals, she helps shield and comfort Ellie and then sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers. She sings "Fairytale" as a duet with Trista. She later celebrates the team's win. Two Is Company Paige comes across Ellie in the park and comforts her. She is paired with Mark Winters for the duets competition, and they are shown practicing. They later sing "No Air." Paige is present during all glee club scenes. The Christmas Ball Paige agrees to sing at the Christmas ball. She then asks what the ball is. She arrives at the ball with Ellie and comments that she feels underdressed. Mark joins them and tells Paige she looks incredible, causing Paige to blush. She and Mark duet on "White Christmas." Afterwards, they watch the dancing couples and tease each other. Mark kisses Paige, and she kisses him back until they're interrupted by Gabrielle. Then Paige later sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the Dixie Singers. Personality Paige is bubbly, crazy, a little bit sporty, and a terrific singer. She sometimes doesn't take things seriously enough and she tends to not be too sympathetic, but it's only because she tends to be more emotional when there are fewer people around. Relationships Paige-Mark Relationship Paige and Mark have their first big interaction when they sing a duet in "Two Is Company." In "The Christmas Ball," he tells her she looks incredible and they duet on "White Christmas." Afterwards, they tease each other and then kiss. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Paige Newton -1.png Paige Newton #2.jpg Paige Newton -3.jpg Paige Newton at the Fall Showcase.png Paige Newton at the Christmas Ball.jpg